Concerts For The People Of Kampuchea
Concerts for the People of Kampuchea was a series of concerts featuring Queen, The Clash, The Pretenders, The Who, Elvis Costello, Wings, and many more artists which took place at the Hammersmith Odeon in London during December 1979 to raise money for the victims of war-torn Cambodia. The event was organized by Paul McCartney and Kurt Waldheim and it involved older artists such as McCartney and The Who as well as younger, new wave acts like The Clash and the Pretenders. The last of the concerts was the last concert of Wings. An album and EP were released in 1981, and the best of the concerts were released as a film, Concert for Kampuchea. Rockestra was a McCartney-led supergroup of at least thirty English rockers. The Concerts 26 December * Queen 27 December * Ian Dury and the Blockheads (with guest Mick Jones on Sweet Gene Vincent) * Matumbi * The Clash 28 December * The Pretenders * The Specials * The Who 29 December * Elvis Costello & The Attractions * Rockpile (with guest Robert Plant on "Little Sister") * Wings * Rockestra Selected set lists Queen # Jailhouse Rock # We Will Rock You (fast version) # Let Me Entertain You # Somebody to Love # If You Can't Beat Them # Mustapha # Death on Two Legs # Killer Queen # I'm in Love with My Car # Get Down, Make Love # You're My Best Friend # Save Me # Now I'm Here # Don't Stop Me Now # Spread Your Wings # Love of My Life # '39 # Keep Yourself Alive # Drums solo # Guitar solo with parts of Silent Night # Brighton Rock reprise # Crazy Little Thing Called Love # Bohemian Rhapsody # Tie Your Mother Down # Sheer Heart Attack # We Will Rock You # We Are the Champions # God Save the Queen (tape) Ian Dury & The Blockheads # Clevor Trevor # Inbetweenies # Don't Ask Me # Reasons To Be Cheerful # Sink My Boats # Waiting For Your Taxi # This Is What We Find # Mischief # What A Waste # Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick # Sweet Gene Vincent The Clash # Clash City Rockers # Brand New Cadillac # Safe European Home # Jimmy Jazz # Clampdown # The Guns of Brixton # Train in Vain # Wrong ‘Em Boyo # Koka Kola # (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais # Stay Free # Bankrobber # Janie Jones # Complete Control # Armagideon Time # London Calling The Specials # (Dawning Of a) New Era # Do The Dog # Monkey Man # Concrete Jungle # Too Hot # Doesn't Make It Alright # Too Much Too Young # Guns Of Navarone # Little Bitch # A Message To You Rudy # Nite Club # Gangsters # Longshot Kick The Bucket # Skinhead Moonstomp # Madness The Who # Substitute # I Can't Explain # Baba O'Riley # The Punk and the Godfather # My Wife # Sister Disco # Behind Blue Eyes # Music Must Change # Drowned # Who Are You # 5.15 # Pinball Wizard # See Me Feel Me # Long Live Rock # My Generation # I'm a Man # Hoochie Coochie Man # Sparks # I Can See for Miles # I Don't Want To Be an Old Man # Won't Get Fooled Again # Summertime Blues # Dancing In The Streets # Dance It Away # The Real Me Wings # Got to Get You into My Life # Getting Closer # Every Night # Again And Again And Again # I've Had Enough # No Words # Cook Of The House # Old Siam, Sir # Maybe I'm Amazed # The Fool on the Hill # Hot As Sun # Spin It On # Twenty Flight Rock # Go Now # Arrow Through Me # Coming Up # Goodnight Tonight # Yesterday # Mull of Kintyre # Band on the Run Rockestra # Rockestra Theme # Let It Be # Lucille # Rockestra Theme (reprise) Rockestra's personnel Piano: Paul McCartney Keyboards: Linda McCartney, Tony Ashton, Gary Brooker Guitars: Denny Laine, Laurence Juber, James Honeyman-Scott, Dave Edmunds, Billy Bremner, Pete Townshend, Robert Plant Bass: Paul McCartney, Bruce Thomas, Ronnie Lane, John Paul Jones Drums, Percussion: Steve Holley, Kenney Jones, Tony Carr, Morris Pert, Speedy Acquaye, John Bonham Horns: Howie Casey, Steve Howard, Thaddeus Richard, Tony Dorsey Vocals: Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney, John Paul Jones, Ronnie Lane, Bruce Thomas, Robert Plant